mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelvin Gastelum vs. Tim Kennedy
The fight was Kelvin Gastelum's forced return to middleweight after missing weight at welterweight. After the fight Tim Kennedy retired from mixed martial arts. The Fight The first round began. Internet went out briefly so I missed the first 25-30 seconds but they seem to be in a feeling out process. Kennedy lands a side kick. Kennedy landed a right, works for a double. He gets the standing back, knees the body and drags him down with a double. 4:00. Kelvin back up to waist cinch, Kennedy knees the leg twice. Again. "Kneeing him in the ass there, very painful." Kennedy dumps him down and then again, has the back, both hooks. Lost a hook. A right under. Both hooks, a right under. 3:00. Lost both hooks. One back in. Kelvin up, eats a hard knee to the thigh. Another. Another. Another. And body. Another to the thigh. Another. Another. Another. Another. Another. Just kneeing his ass. 2:00. Another knee. Another. Kelvin stuffs a trip. Kelvin escapes. Kelvin lands a right and a crisp left. Clinch. They break. Kennedy lansd a body kick, eats a left and lands one. 1:00. Clinch. Break. Kelvin lands a jab and a left. Clinch. Kelvin knees the body. Break. Kennedy may be gassed. Kelvin lands a jab. Kennedy's right eye is swollen. 35. Under the right eye is a mouse. 15. Kennedy lands a spinning backfist, eats a left. Kennedy lands a left and a body kick, eats a big one-two anda left and a blocked high kick, R1 ends, 10-9 Kelvin, think he stole back the round, as Rogan said he lit Kennedy up. Eye looks bad. "Settle down a little bit and pick your shots a little bit, slow down a little bit." R2 began and they touch gloves. Kelvin lands a body kick. Kennedy replies but is blocked. Clinch. "Styles make fights." Kelvin defends a double. Gets the back. No hooks. 4:00. Kennedy turns trying a single, gets the waist cinch. Works a single. Kelvin with lefts to the body. "Let's push his head down!" Kelvin escapes, lands a left. And a jab and a left. 3:00. Kennedy lands a right, eats a left. Kelvin front kicks the body, lands a right hook. And a body kick. Kennedy lands a left. Kelvin lands a left to the body, stuffing a single. 2:00. Kelvin lands a jab. Kelvin lands a right uppercut, Kennedy gets a double. Has the waist cinch as they stand. Kelvin gets a beautiful reversal. Kelvin knees the head as they stand. Lands a right to the body. Clinch, 1:00. Break. Kennedy lands a left, clinch. Kennedy's exhausted. 35 as they break. Kelvin lands a counter left. Kelvin lands a hard left. 15. Kelvin lands a jab, eats a left and a right but lands another jab and that hurt, lands an uppercut. R2 ends, 10-9 Kelvin clearly. "He wants to counter you with his right and he wants to take you down. He has no more strength left. Choke when you want." R3 began and they touch gloves, Kelvin ran out. Kelvin lands a one-two, sprawls a single, gets the back. Lands a left under and two more and a right, another right, a left uppercut and a left. And a high kick. And a left. Another. And a hard jab. Kennedy runs, eats a high kick. Kelvin lands a double jab high kick and a left and one to the body and a one-two. Kennedy's face is a mess. 4:00. Kelvin lands a jab. Kennedy lands a right. Kelvin lands a left. Kennedy lands a left. Kelvin lands a counter left. Kennedy lands a right. Kelvin lands a jab. Another and a combo and a right hook. 3:00. Kennedy lands a counter. Kelvin lands a body kick. Clinch. Break. Kelvin lands a left to the body. Kelvin lands a right uppercut and a left, another left drops him, a left and a right under and it's over, wow. Kelvin collapses on all fours emotional, yells "Fuck yeah!" 2:45 R3. Kennedy looks devastated. "It's been a rough month. I felt like my back was against the wall. I want to make things right and get back in the good graces of Dana and the UFC and hopefully this makes up for it a little bit." Rogan says he just lit up a top ten contender and stopped one of the most durable guys in the division. "I didn't cut any weight. I get too much overweight outside of camp. That's going to stop from here on out. I'm going to stop that lifestyle." Says he begs to go back to 170. "I will show up at Dana White's doorstep at 170 pounds if I have to."